smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival (Quotes)
The following is a list of quotes said by characters who play the Survival game setting in the Smurf Village Imaginarium in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Dempsey: *''"Field report. The village is abandoned and there's no Smurf anywhere. What happens next is... uncertain. I have no choice but to continue the mission alone."'' --- Said at the beginning of a game in the abandoned Smurf Village level (solo). *''"Running real low on pollen here."'' -- When running low on pollen. *''"Haven't got much pollen left!"'' -- When running low on pollen. *''"Don't feel much stronger. Mind you, I can already run much further than Hefty or Fergus."'' -- Said after drinking Speed Up. *''"Don't ask me how, but it looks like our bellows have been refilled."'' -- After getting Refill power-up. *''"One of those giant Clockworks nearly crushed us! It's about time I had a clear look at it. Holy smurf..." '' -- When seeing a Giant Clockwork. *''"Holy smurf! Look at those things."'' -- When seeing all 3 Giant Clockworks. *''"Stay away, you purple freak!"'' -- Said after eliminating a purple Smurf that attacked him. *''"You're so hot you're burning up!"'' -- When eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Fire. *''"If any Smurf asks, tell em Dempsey is packing heat!" '' -- When eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Fire. *''"(clicking tongue) C'mere puppy! Got something for ya!"'' -- Starting a Hellhound round. *''"Damn, bellows are empty!"'' -- When out of pollen. *''"Nice to know you've got my back."'' -- When revived by another player. *''"Shouldn't you be dead by now?"'' -- When turning a purple Smurf into a crawler. *''"I got tired of your squealing."'' -- When eliminating a crawler. *''"These seem to taste better than some of these sodas."'' -- When consuming a bubblegum ball. *''"Bag and tag, boys, bag and tag!'' -- Said after picking up a Double Points power up. *''"You think you dirtbags got me surrounded? I've got you exactly where I want you!"'' -- Said randomly when surrounded. *''"Today's forecast: BAD WEATHER!"'' -- When eliminating Purple Smurfs with the Storm Bow. *''"Whoever thought a bow and arrow would be so much fun!"'' -- When eliminating purple Smurfs with a bow. *''"Bow and arrow, huh? That's old school. Dempsey loves old school."'' -- When acquiring a bow and arrow. *''"Is that stone dragon alive?"'' -- When bringing a stone dragon to life in the level based on the Good King's castle. *''"Field Report. Final entry... well this is it, the end game. I know what I have to smurf. Eddie's barely smurfing it together, I gotta believe he can the smurf the extra mile. None of us really know how this is gonna play out, but we all know it's the only way forward. We can only hope that we can end this and find a better future."'' -- Dempsey's teaser towards the final map in the setting's storyline. Nikolai: *''"So much evil, smurfed away by a mighty force."'' -- Said after obtaining Wipeout power-up. *''"Such a giant... how could such a monstrous machine be possible?"'' -- After seeing a Giant Clockwork for the first time. *''"Such machines could conquer the world!" '' -- After seeing all 3 Giant Clockworks. *''"I am not your prey!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf with a melee. *''"Your actions only hasten your demise!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf with a melee. *''"Those filthy purple Smurfs use strength in numbers to their advantage."'' -- When being surrounded. *''"I now have the strength of Hefty!"'' -- After drinking Buff Up. *''"The staff of Ice. Cold as winter."'' -- After obtaining the Staff of Ice. *''"The staffs blizzard will consmurf you!"'' -- Said while using the Staff of Ice. *''"I'm deadly, I'm fast...I'm drunk."'' -- When eliminating a purple Smurf. *''"Only married Smurfs and Smurfettes should be so close!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf who recently attacked him. *''"The cold blast will snap your bones!"'' -- Whilst eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Ice. *''"You smurf around like pigs in filth!"'' -- When attacked by a crawler. *''"Argh, get off me foul beast!"'' -- When attacked by a crawler. *''"I admire your persistence, little rat, but not your cause."'' -- When attacked by a crawler. *''"You still seek sustenance?"'' -- When attacked by a crawler. *''"Die! Filthy abomination!"'' -- When eliminating a crawler. *''"Hand-to-hand combat may be my only solution soon!"'' -- When running low on pollen. *''"Nikolai will stand before the horde...defiant!"'' -- When being surrounded by purple Smurfs. *''"Nikolai does not appreciate your touch!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf that previously hit him. *''"Hurry, dragon! Nikolai has many things to do!"'' -- When bringing a stone dragon to life on the level based on the Good King's castle. *''"No pollen? Time to flex superior Russian muscles!"'' -- When out of pollen. *''"This city... has seen more in its share of pain. It has been witness to horrors that would make most souls question the very concept of humanity itself. It has been known by many names, but I know it as the city of blood."'' -- When starting up the setting based on a war torn kingdom. *''"I am like one Smurf armored division!"'' -- Upon eliminating multiple purple Smurfs. *''"I have trained my body to ignore pain...Ow!"'' -- Upon being bit by a purple Smurf for the first time. *''"I am drunk. Very, very drunk. And a drunk Russian DOES NOT LIKE TO WAIT!"'' -- While waiting for the upgrade machine to upgrade his bellows. Takeo: *''"There is great evil in this place. Spirits and demons walk this land, possessing the bodies of our friends." '' -- At the beginning of a game. *''"It is not wise to stand in the path of the giant Clockwork!" '' -- Said when a Giant Clockwork approaches. *''"For the moment, we need not worry about our pollen count!"'' -- After getting a Refill power-up. *''"I am imbued with the warrior spirit!!"'' -- After drinking Buff Up. *''"I am refreshed and ready to lead the charge into battle!"'' -- After drinking Speed Up. *''"As you burn and blister, take solace knowing that your torment is at an end."'' -- After eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Fire. *''"I feel my limbs have a greater fluidity of movement and balance!"'' -- After drinking Fast Hands. *''"My bellows is empty!"'' -- When out of pollen. *''"Feel the fire burn and cinder your flesh!" '' -- When eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Fire. *''"Unclean beasts!"'' -- Upon eliminating a Hellhound. *''"Die, hounds of the dishonorable!"'' -- Upon eliminating a Hellhound. Edward: *''"Nein! Stay back! I'm warning you!"'' -- Upon being surrounded. *''"Achtung! (Attention!)"'' -- When a Giant Clockwork is approaching. *''"Nein! Das ist nicht gut! (No! This is not good!)"'' -- When out of pollen. *''"I feel stronger already!"'' -- After drinking Buff Up. *''"I will run like the wind! I may even outrun it!"'' -- After drinking Speed Up. *''"Our bellows have been refilled, thank the heavens!" '' -- Upon gaining the Refill power-up. *''"This staff will make those purple freaks fall like autumn leaves!"'' -- Upon picking up the Staff of Wind. *''"Such power belongs in my hands."'' -- When picking up Staff of Lightning. *''"The Giant Clockworks! They're so smurfy!"'' -- Upon seeing all 3 Giant Clockworks. *''"Get out of my way, schweinhund!"'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf. Hero: *''"Aww, look, I just saved everysmurf's tails, I truly am a hero!"'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf. *''"Shock and Awe!"'' -- Said whilst using the Staff of Lightning. *''"Time to shock some purple freaks!"'' -- Upon gaining the Staff of Lightning. *''"I need more pollen..."'' -- While low on pollen/having no pollen whatsoever. *''"Livin' the fast life, that's the way I smurf."'' -- Upon buying Fast Hands. *''"Couldn't smurf without me, huh?"'' -- Upon being revived. *''"Bring it on! You filthy hounds."'' -- Beginning of a Hellhound round. *''"DIE, you filthy freaks!"'' -- Eliminating purple Smurfs with the Staff of Wind. *''"No soul for you!"'' -- Upon eliminating a Hellhound. *''"My wife's in trouble! We've got to save her."'' -- Seeing Wonder getting surrounded. *''"Thanks, sweetheart! I owe you one."'' -- Upon being revived by Wonder. *''"This staff will smurf you into oblivion!"'' -- Eliminating multiple purple Smurfs with the upgraded Wind Staff. *''"This must be how hot 'Hell' is!"'' -- Eliminating multiple purple Smurfs with the upgraded Fire Staff. *''"I've smurfed in blizzards before; but nothing compares to this freeze!"'' -- Eliminating multiple purple Smurfs with the upgraded Ice Staff. Smurfette: *''"I could uh... smurf you some kisses?"'' -- Whilst having trouble progressing throughout the map. *''"Wow, I´m surprised we've lasted this long."'' -- Upon reaching a high wave. *''"I warned you! Ladies need their personal space."'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf that got close to her. *''"Just needed a Smurfette's touch."'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf. *''"Okay, no more Miss Nice Smurfette."'' -- Upon getting the Staff of Wind. *''"What does a Smurfette have to smurf in order to get more pollen around here?"'' -- When out of pollen/low on pollen. *''"Couldn't live without me, could you, boys?"'' -- Upon being revived. *''"Smurfs,...I'm in a little bit of trouble here!"'' -- Upon being surrounded. *''"Hang in there, Wonder! I'm on the way."'' -- When she sees Wonder being surrounded. *''"Smurf your hands off me!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf that recently hit her. *''"The only time I want to get this close to a Smurf is to the one I marry!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf that got really close to her. Wonder: *''"Hands off the merchandise!"'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf that hit her. *''"Don't expect any special favors from me... if you Smurfs get my drift."'' -- Upon being revived. *''"Let me show you boys how a Smurfette fights!"'' -- Being out of pollen. *''"KA-PLOWEY!"'' -- Upon getting the Wipeout power-up. *''"Well, don't expect any last minute saves, I'm out of pollen."'' -- When out of pollen. *''"Little too close for my liking!"'' -- After eliminating a purple Smurf who recently attacked her. *''"Now we're talking! You're in trouble now."'' -- Upon obtaining the Staff of Fire. *''"Look, but don't touch!"'' -- Upon eliminating a purple Smurf who recently hit her. *''"Glad to know you have my back, Smurfette."'' -- Upon being revived by Smurfette. Brainy: *''"Preparing this location should be no trouble at all for me! After all, I am the smartest of all the Smurfs!"'' -- Upon starting a game. *''"If you let me smurf away, you are only smurfing your own efforts of success!"'' -- When downed. *''"Does it make sense that I smurf a smurf of acceleration to my senses?"'' -- Upon drinking Fast Hands. *''"Figures! Only humans smurf weapons such as these!"'' -- Upon acquiring any of the Elemental Staffs. *''"I have no more carrying capacity for Tuberose pollen. Oh, that's a smurfy thing!"'' -- Upon acquiring Refill power up. *''"Please, make me strong like Hefty! That's all I smurf!"'' -- Upon acquiring Buff Up. *''"I cannot foresmurf a situation where by a lack of pollen is a smurfy thing!"'' -- When low on pollen. *''"You knew you needed help from an Intellectual like myself!"'' -- Upon reviving a downed player. *''"Eh, Smurfs! My intellectual genius is at stake here!"'' -- Upon being surrounded. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Trivia